Different
by Crazylovedcomplexchick
Summary: Ok look I know people well hate me for writing this but I dont care. I thought me writing on Marco love life about this was really good so read if you want to. I tried to warn you.


Yes I know that putting these two together is probably wrong

Yes I know that putting these two together is probably wrong. However, this is something that I have to write. I think that in some ways they would be good together if they weren't evil. Which some of them aren't? I know people well hate me for writing this. However, I just had to. This is a Fan Fic idea that has been bugging me for a while. Therefore, here it is.

(I am not the owner of animorphs K.A.A is.)

My name is Marco. We all fight. All of are lives where on the line and for once in a blue moon we where losing the battle. 

"Everyone," Jake said in private thought speak "We have did all we can hear. We all need to leave."

I mean we all where pretty badly hurt. Rachel had lost one of her bear paws. Cassie had been cut open pretty bad and Jake well he didn't have a tail and lost one of ears. Tobias was ok though because he had been in the air and Ax…well I don't think anything could hurt him with that tail blade. Moreover, me, well I was still together. However, I was about to be cut into little pieces if I didn't get out of here. We all started trying to make it to the exit. We had didn't pretty good banging up Vissir three work on earth. We had freed some people and hork-bajirs. However, for right now that is all we could have done. I stated to run after Jake. Following them all to the exit. That is when I saw blade come down over my chest and face. I fell to the ground. Blood covering my eyes. I couldn't see and I knew that the cut had gone pretty deep. I knew that if I didn't demorph I would die knew that what had cut me was going to try it again soon so I had to hurry. 

"Jake!" I yelled 

He turned his head and saw what was every coming for me. He ran and limped over me and hit what was fixing to cut me. I heard it scream. I knew it was dead. That is when Jake looked at me "Marco we have got to go!" 

"I can't move." I said I was so weak. My eyes where starting to close and I knew then that I was dying. That is when I heard it. Copowwwwwww! I knew something had happen I just didn't know what. Then everything went blank.

***

I awoke to find myself human. I didn't know how, but some how I had morphed out. I looked up and that is when I saw it. A human girl holding a dragon beam right in my face. 

"Don't move!" she yelled. 

"Ok, OK." I said

We where quiet not knowing what to say. She looked scared. However, she should be. I could have killed her if I was in morph, but I couldn't morph because if I did she would kill me. 

"Who are you?" she finally asked

"I can't tell you." I said felling very stupid. 

"You well tell me or I will blow your brains out." she said 

I just looked at her. She knew I wouldn't tell her. She knew I wouldn't.

~~~

Ok, I thought he wouldn't talk. I could feel my body tense. I had an And-- I mean human with the morphing power here. Gosh when I turn him into the Vissir I would be rewarded. However, something told me that I wouldn't. 

"He's cute." My host said. 

"Shut up." I said "Not now." 

"Hey I know him." she said 

"Who is he?" I asked 

She was quiet and I knew she wouldn't tell me. So I started to look threw her memories. I found the memory. He was asking her out on a date. I could see her thinking it over. Then she said "I'll have to think about it Marco." In addition, walked on down the hall. Then a knew memory came and it was of them going to the movies and her not really having a good time. 

"I see you went out with him." I said 

"Keep out of my memories, you filthy slug!" she yelled.

"They're mine now human." I said

"Your name is Marco." I said 

He did not look at me and I knew I had found it.

"So you all are not Andalites." I said

He still wouldn't say a thing.

"Not going to talk." I said 

That is when he looked at me. 

"Ok yeerk." He said, "How do you know I am not a Andalite in morph?"

"I saw you morph out." I said feeling very high and might right about then.

He looked at me. That is when I heard something falling. I guess it was a rock or something but I turn my head and that is when he jumped me.

~~~

I jumped with all force. This was my only chance to get that gun and get out of here alive. I hit her and she fell to the ground. She had a good grip on the gun. So of course, we rolled around on the dirt, yelled, and really just fault for the gun. Finally I kicked her in her arm and she let go of the gun. I jumped off of her and held the gun right in her face. 

"There," I said, "who is the tough one now?" 

She was quiet and was still. She knew that if she tried anything that I would kill her.

"So what happen here?" I asked, "Why is everything caved in?" 

I wanted to look around at the place but I knew that if I did she would do the same thing I did to her. 

"Some one place a bomb in here and made the place cave in." she said 

"Why did it blow the hole thing up?" I asked 

"It was only to tarp the Andalites down here. Not to cut off are food source." She hissed. 

"Soon they well have the tunneled out and you well be caught and in feasted and we well know everything about you." She snapped. 

I didn't like the sound of that but I wasn't going to tell her. 

"Oh I am so afraid." I said, "Why where we the only one trapped?"

"I guess some moron placed the bomb in the wrong place." She said "And I guess we where the lucky ones to get trapped."

I just grinned at her. I moved to a wall and slid down it. 

"So I guess well be hear a wail." I said 

She looked at me. "You're not going to kill me?" 

"Not yet." I said. "I may need someone to talk to."

She just gave me with an evil glare.

That is when my mind raced. I could morph and dig my way out, but… she may get the gun and kill me in mid morph. 

"You know most people would have killed me." she said 

"I am not most people am I?" I asked

She looked away not wanting to talk anymore. 

~~~

He had the gun and I knew I had to get it or he would kill me. I didn't want to die. Not this way. If I died, I wanted to die in war. Fighting. However? I asked myself what is the point of life is you need another race to have one. Shut up Sceryen. I said to myself. Don't start this right now. Just stay focused so you won't die.

I took a deep breath. Why did everything have to happen to me? 

"Talk to him." my host Destiny, said. In so ways, I had grown fond of her. I don't know why. Maybe because in some weird way she was the only human that had should me any kindness. 

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked. 

"Well you are just as bored as I am." she said 

I don't think Destiny knew that tonight we would both die. That are lives where over. Why doesn't he just kill us and get it over with? I asked myself.

"Why don't you kill me and get it over with?" I asked

He was quiet. That is when I knew.

"You are afraid to kill me aren't you?" I said 

He looked at me. "If I wanted you dead, you would be dead." 

I was quiet once more.

"So how did you know my name." he said

"You went out with my host once." I said trying not to make some big deal out of it. 

"How does she know me?" I asked

"She goes to school with you." I said not looking at him.

"Destiny?" he said 

"Yes." I said looking at him for the first time in a long time.

He looked like he was going to faint.

"I take it you think you own her now huh?" he said getting mad.

"No." I said looking at him. 

He had a shock look on his face. 

"You don't think you own her?" he asked 

"Once along time ago I thought I did, but now… I am not so sure." I said 

He looked even more shocked. 

"But you believe in slavery." He said 

"I don't know what to believe any more." I said looking to the ground. "Destiny out of all my host has been the first to show me any kindness and I wonder if there are more humans like her out there." 

"If you don't own her then why do you enslave her." he said

"I also need to see. I also need to live." I said looking at him. 

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"What does it matter who I am?" I asked 

"It matters to me." he said 

"My name is Sceryen." I said 

He was quiet for awhile longer.

"What makes you think that you can just do that to the human race. What makes you think your race is better than us?" he finally asked. 

This made me mad. 

"Who are you acted like you are better than us." I said "You think that you are better just because you have eyes and can touch. We are hated for wanting that. For wanting to be like the human race." 

He looked at me. 

"You are different." He said

"And how so?" I asked

"You want peace." He said

I could feel tears in my eyes but I couldn't let him see me cry.

"He must be like you Destiny." I said 

She was quiet. She knew that if anything she said would make me cry. 

"I am sorry for what my people had done to your planet." I said "But we also want freedom." 

"Tell that to the yeerk that enslaved my mother." He said

I knew how he felt. Destiny had often cried because her dad had been enslaved.

I was quiet. 

"Do you even know what yeerk enslaved her?" he asked

"Who?" I asked

"Vissir 1." He said, "She took my mother way without a second thought." 

"That is why we are better than any of you. We don't take a mother away from her child." He hissed. 

I didn't know what to say.

I looked at him.

"Marco I am not Vissir one." I said 

He looked like he was going to cry. I knew then that if I wanted to I could have got the gun from him but something wouldn't let me.

***

My heart was broken once again for my mother. Gosh how much I miss her. I looked at this yeerk. How could she know anything? I knew then that I had to leave. I had to kill her and get out of here before any yeerks came. I stood up. Moreover, she knew what I was going to do.

She stood up to as a tear ran down her face. 

"Marco please don't kill Destiny." She begged "Just let me crawl out and you can kill me then." 

I couldn't move. She was welling to die for her host. That is when I realized I couldn't' kill her. No matter how bad I hated her kind I couldn't take her life. 

"I can't do it." I said 

"What?" she asked

"I can't kill you." I said 

She looked at me. Her eyes showed she was great full.

"I am sorry about your mother." She said, "I understand if you hate my kind."

"I am glad you do." I said but something inside me told me that I didn't hate this yeerk. She was different. 

"You can dig out." she said, "For sparing my life I will spare yours."

I looked at her knowing that I couldn't kill her. That I felt different for her. I put the gun on the ground. For a moment I thought that she would get it and kill me right then, but she didn't. She just stood there and watched me. 

That is when the rocks started to move and I knew that the yeerks had made their way to be we where. I had to think small where they wouldn't see me. Therefore, I went to cockroach. Morphing cockroach made me want to throw up but I had to do it. Finally, I had finish the morph and right when I did the yeerks came in. 

~~~

I looked at the Taxxon that had just pushed it way threw the entire dirt and rock. It looked at me as if I was it next meal and I back up against the wall. Then a human stepped through. 

"Where are the Andalites?" he asked looking worried.

"There are none." I lied. 

"You mean we did all that digging for nothing." He said angrily 

"I guess so. If you call me a waste of time." I said looking him dead in the eyes. 

"Visser three wanted the Andalites." He said making a fist. 

"I am sorry." I said trying to look as if I couldn't help it.

"Well come on." He said grabbing me. 

I moved as he pulled me to the exit. I keep on thinking why didn't I turn him in. This would have been a break through for my race. We would have had earth finally. However the question in my mind remained. Why Didn't he kill me? Did he trust me? Would I ever know?

"Because you are different." Destiny said, "That is why he let you live."

***

About an hour later, I crawled out of the hole. I made my way out of the yeerk pool with out being seen. Finally, I saw open skies. You would never know how glad I was to see them. I knew that I needed to make my way to Jake's to tell him I was ok. I morph from my cockroach too human then to bird. I flew to Jake's house, but before I could make it, Tobias found me. 

"Marco?" he said

"Yeah." I said 

"You don't know how many birds I have called out to." He laughed. 

"Where are the others? "I asked 

"There at the barn making a plan to go in after you." He said, "Come on. We need to get over there fast."

We made it to the barn. Tobias flew in threw the rafters and I flew into the bottom part where everyone set. I started to demorph. Finally, I was human. I looked at Jake. "Did you miss me?" I asked smiling.

Jake didn't say anything but Rachel couldn't keep her mouth shut. "I liked the peace and quiet." 

"Oh come on." I said, "you know you want me." 

She gave me a look and then she threw hay at me. It was good to be back with my friends. Jake looked at me "What happen?"

I told them what happen. Well not all. I didn't tell them that I let the yeerk Sceryen live. I still don't know why. Maybe because she was different. That she wanted more for the human race and her race. I guess I'll never know. 

I went to bed thinking about her that night wanting her host to live. I smiled at that thought.

Sceryen--

I knew that I had to get out of the yeerk pool. If I didn't I knew something bad would happen. I looked at the human that had got me out of the cave in. 

"Can I go?" I asked looking at him.

He was quiet for a moment. Not knowing what to say, finally he said, "Yes you may go. The Visser may want to speak with you later, but I do not know for sure." 

I looked at his face and saw an old man. He was so afraid. He knew that the Visser would kill him for there not being an Andilite down there. I wanted to say something to him, but…what do you say to someone that is going to die? I walked away from him. 

I arrived at home by at least 10:10 p.m. I told Destiny parents a lie, which they believed as usual. Destiny hated me for it, but what else could I do. I had to do it. I hated myself for it. I finally got to my room. I changed into my pj's and sat on the bed. I looked at the clock and read 10:30 p.m. I knew that I needed to sleep, but I couldn't. My mind was thinking so much. Destiny I knew was sleepy, but she could stay awake a little wail longer. I decided that I needed to lie down. I move the covers back from my bed and slide under the covers. I looked at my window. I wonder what he was doing right now. I shook my head. 

"Don't think of him." I said to myself

However, the feeling I had for him was so great! What was this feeling? 

"Destiny what is going on?" I asked 

For a moment she didn't answer then said, "You like him. Plain a simple." 

"How can I like him?" I asked, "I am not human. I am his enemy." 

"Are you really?" she asked, "You acted more human than you think." 

"Destiny." I said but then the way he looked at me before he was going to kill me. I saw the look in his eyes. They where of pain and confusion. He didn't know what to do; neither did I. It was as all I could think about now was him. How when I saw him how good I felt. That nigth I feel asleep some how. I had dreams about him if a yeerk could dream. For some reason, I was human. Moreover, in my dream there had never been a war between yeerks and humans. We where on the beach. He reached out for me. I could feel how much he loved me. 

I awoke form the dream, I knew that it was a lie. Moreover, there in my bedroom I cried. Destiny asked what was wrong but I couldn't tell her. Soon I laid back down and try to sleep, but I would always return to the dream. Tonight I though after I had, had the dreams so many times I couldn't sleep. I knew I had to. Tomorrow was school and then I would have to go to the sharing to feed. I wouldn't get home until late. I closed my eyes. Soon I returned to my dream, and as usual I would wake up and cry.

Marco-

I awake to the sunshine right in my face from my window. 

"Gosh," I said stretching "it feels good to be alive."

I got up and went to the bathroom. I started to brush my teeth as I did ever morning. However, things were different with me now. I could only think of four things. My dad. The war. School. And her.

After I was done I garbed a glass of water and washed my mouth out. What was with me? Was my mind thinking of her because I hadn't told Jake I didn't kill her? No. I had already forgot about that. I went to my room and put me on a t-shit and a pair of blue jeans. I garbed my backpack and went to my front door after making sure my hair was brushed and fixed. 

I yelled out "Dad I am gone." 

It was my dad's off day and he was still up stairs sleeping. I went on out the door. I started to walk down the street as I did ever morning. However, it was not like ever morning. I hated myself for once. I did not know why. I had not did anything wrong. Had I? Was letting her live that wrong? So far, though she had keep word on not telling Vissir three that I wasn't Andilite. I saw Jake walking ahead of me. I ran to catch up. Maybe he could keep my mind off of "her." I walked up beside him not saying a word. I took pace with him. Looking at the ground not saying a word. When we got to school he looked up and saw me.

"Oh," he said "how long have you been here?"

"The whole time you where walking to school." I said 

He didn't say anything. I guess he felt a little stupid for not noticing me. I looked up and there she was. 

"Sceryen." I said under my breath.

"What?" Jake asked 

"Nothing, nothing." I said walking on. "I need to go." 

He was about to say something but stopped. He let me go on. I walked up behind Sceryen. She didn't see me. I don't know why people keep on not seeing me but she didn't. I walked on behind her. Walking right in her pace. She stopped at her locker, which made me run into her. I hit her by accident making her drop her books. She fell to the ground and started to pick them up. I bent down and started to help her.

"You need to watch where yo–- " she cut off when she saw me. "Macro." 

"In the flesh." I said handing her, her books.

"You shouldn't be here." She said standing up. I did as she did. I looked at her.

"You want to know the truth?" I asked 

"What?" she said turning to her locker to open it? She opened her locker and started to get out all the books she needed for class. 

"I don't even know why I am here." I said looking to the ground. 

"We just…" she said trailing off. Not knowing really what to say. "Just go Marco. Just go." 

I looked at her. I could tell by the tone in her voice that she really didn't want me too. 

"Why do I have a feeling you don't want me to?" I asked smiling.

"I don't know." She said walking passed me. However, for some reason she stopped. 

"Your right I don't want you to go." She said not looking at me. "We really need to talk." 

"Yeah I know." I said moving my feet on the ground.

"Meet me at lunch." She said

"Ok." I said and then she walked away.

Sceryen--

I stood outside the school. I was so nevus. I could feel my hands a little shaky and a little sweaty. What is going on? I asked to myself. I looked around but didn't see anything. Then I looked to the schools front doors and saw Marco walking out. I smiled to him. He grinned his stupid grin and walked on to meet me. 

"Hey." He said standing by me now. "What's up?" 

"Nothing…nothing much." I said through teeth. 

"So where do you want to go?" he asked 

"I don't care." I said looking to the ground. 

"Ok let's just walk." He said 

I nodded and we walked on. We walked down street still very quietly for a few moments. Then, he looked at me. 

"Lets just cut to the chase." He said looking at my eyes. 

"Ok." I said 

"I…I can't stop thinking about you." He said 

I looked at him. Why was he telling me this? Why did I have to hear this? I knew why he didn't stop thinking about me. I didn't want any of this to be happening but it did. I looked away.

"Yeah the same thing has been happening to me." I said 

"Why do you thinking it is happening?" he asked 

"I think I… I like you." I said not wanting what I said to be true.

"But we can't let this happen. I mean we can't be together." He said 

"Yeah," I said scratching my head. "I don't even know why we meet." 

"Yeah."

"So since we have got this taken care of. I guess I'll go." I said turning away.

"Yeah." 

However, as I turned I knew that I couldn't leave and what was about to happen would change history and everything about us. I turned to face Marco. His eyes where so cool and calm. I knew he wasn't nevus. He put his hand on my face and stroked it gently. I looked at his eyes. They meet mine. He moved my hair away form my face and gently made his way to my lips. I knew I had to stop this but I couldn't. I put my arm on his shoulders and pushed him forward. Making him kiss me harder. I knew that we couldn't do this but this is what I had dreamed about. This is what I had felt. Slowly after a few minutes, we let go of what felt like an eternity. My heart was racing. Why did it have to stop? Maybe stopping it was for the best. 

Marco--

I couldn't believe I did that. I just looked her. My mind felt so weird. Like a bomb had went off inside. All I had fault for had fallen apart but for a moment, I didn't care. 

"What just happen?" she asked wide-eyed. 

"I…I don't know." I said looking to the ground. 

"Listen I have go to go." she said. 

I knew that she really didn't but she knew that if she didn't it would happen again. Moreover, she knew I wouldn't walk away. 

"Bye Marco." She said softly.

"Bye Destiny." I said knowing I couldn't call her by her real name. She walked off. I knew she was thinking of me. I smiled. What was happening? How could I do this? I mean we where fighting a war here and I am making out with the enemy. I couldn't let my emotions control me. I had to be strong and say no. However, the thought of kissing her again was so real and so wonderful. I turned to walk home and saw a hawk falling in the sky. I didn't know if it was Tobias. I could only pray it wasn't. 

I begin to walk on when I saw Jake. 

"Hey." I said looking his way. He saw me and waved. 

"Hey Macro." He said putting his hands in his pockets. He looked up at the sky. 

"Why is Tobias here?" Jake asked 

"I don't know if that is him or not." I said.

Then I saw Jake. He had a look on his face as if he was trying to understand something. Then, I knew that Tobias was talking to him. Tobias had seen what I had done. He knew what I had done and he was telling Jake. I looked at him.

"I am going on home." I said walking away. 

"Marco." Jake said making me stop in my tracks. 

"Yeah." I said 

"Who was that girl you were with early?" Jake asked

"Just a friend." I said grinning. Gosh he knew I was lying. 

"Ok." He said "Bye Marco." 

He knew that I was lying. He looked a little sad because I didn't tell him the whole thing. However, what was I supposed to say. Jake I am kinda into a yeerk. Yeah right. I knew that I had to stop with non-since. I couldn't see her again. However, how could I put myself threw that.

Sceryen--

I read the clock. I had to get going or I would be late. I had to get to the Sharing. I had to eat. I could feel my hunger going inside me. I walked out of my room to the front door. Destiny's mother put down the paper down and looked at me. 

"Where are you going?" she asked 

"I am going where I go every Wednesday, to the Sharing." I said smiling. "I will be back by eight I have a meeting after wards. " I open the door but she got up and walked over to me closing it. 

"I don't want you to go." she said

"Mom," I said, "I have to go." 

"Baby I just…" she trailed off not knowing what to say.

I had tried to stay away from Destiny's mother and father. I had already taken her life away. Why take her parents? 

"Look I well be back later." I said opening the door.

"I am going to talk about this Sharing busyness with your father. I think that it is bad news." She said 

"Why would you say that?" I asked

"Baby," she said, "all you have wanted to do is be there. Your grades have dropped at school and you have given up softball and writing. You love to write. You said it gave you life." 

"I just think this is better." I said 

"You haven't even seen me or your father very much these past months." She said.

That made me think. When was the last time Destiny had seen her parents? Got too huge them or tell them she loved them. Then I knew what I had to. I let go of Destiny's body and she was in control for a few moments. I think she knew what I was doing. Then, I took control again. I found after taking control there were tears in my eyes. 

"Baby why are crying?" asked her mother

"No reason mom." I said "Bye see you later." 

I kissed Destiny's mother bye then walked out the door. As I was walking down the street, I wanted to see what had happen with Destiny and her mother. I knew it was non-of my busyness but I wanted to see. I looked threw her memories and finally found it. 

When she got control, she looked at her mother. She knew what I was doing. She reached out for her mother and hugged her. Right then, I knew she was the happiest person to be alive. She hadn't touched her mother in so long. Touching felt weird for her and seeing out of her eyes was even weirder. Then finally she looked at her mother's face.

"I love you mom." Destiny said getting the tears in eyes now. "Remember that please. I love you." 

Her mother looked a little weird at her and then the memory cut off. 

"I am sorry Destiny." I said. I knew that she wanted to cry, but couldn't. 

"Please don't be mad." I said 

"Yeah." She said and was quiet the rest of the way to the yeerk pool. As I was inline I started to think of what her mom said, "I am going to talk about this Sharing busyness with your father. I think that it is bad news."

I knew her mother. If she wanted something done, it was done. I knew that I had to keep going to the Sharing so I knew that Destiny's parents would have to be yeerk. Gosh I didn't want to do that, but…but I couldn't die. I didn't want to tell Destiny about this yet, but I knew I would have to.

Marco--

It was the next morning and walking in the school and seeing Destiny wasn't easy. How could I stay away from her? I mean the way she made me feel. It was like walking on cloud nine. Like I was walking only on air. I had to see her again. Later that day I got a note form her saying she wanted me to meet her after school like yesterday. I almost didn't go but I knew I had too. It was life or death with me. I just felt so much for her. The pain I felt if I wasn't with her was something I didn't know. I never want to know it either. 

I meet her after school. She was setting on the steps. Gosh, she was beautiful. I walked up to her. 

"Hey." I said 

She stood up fast. 

"Hey." She said dusting off her pants. 

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said smiling the wonderful smile. 

We walked on down the street. 

"So how is school?" I asked

"It's going." She said, "it is hard to be in the Sharing and keeping up my grades."

"Yeah same here." I said not letting her know what I really meant. 

She looked at me. "Is it not hard to kill? "She asked

It took me buy surprise. I didn't know why though. I had asked myself that so many times it's not funny. 

"Yeah it is." I said 

"I know it is for me." she said "The first time I did it I went home and cried all night that night." 

"I have nightmares." I said "Sometimes they are so bad I wake up throwing up." 

She nodded as if she understood. 

"I just wish that it could stop." She said "Then maybe…" 

"Yeah maybe." I said knowing what she meant. 

"You know no one has to know about us. We could still be…together." I said 

I thought of this for a moment. "Yeah we could." I said 

"I want us to try." She said "See if there is a us." 

"Ok." I said I said smiling. I didn't know why I said yes. I knew that it was impossible. I knew that her kind was the kind that took my mother away from me but for one moment, thinking about her didn't make me hate her or her kind. I bent down and kissed her on the lips. Then after that, we smiled. We took each other hand and walked down the street. 

It was for weeks like that. Just us. I didn't think that it would end. I didn't want it to. However, I knew that when Jake said for me to be at the meeting at Cassie's right after school I knew something was up. Normal we went home and saw are families but this was important, and I knew that it was bad. 

I told Sceryen I couldn't make it that afternoon and we would do something tomorrow. She understood. I walked in Cassie's barn and saw them all. As I walked in, I felt a coldness that made all the hairs on your arm stand up and a cold shiver go up your back. 

"Hey everyone." I said setting on so hay. 

No one said hay back. "What ever I did no one can prove I did it." I said trying to make a joke but no one laugh. 

"What's happen?" I asked

"You tell me." Jake said 

"Tell you what?" I asked

"Why have you been trying to hide the girl Destiny from us?" he asked 

"I haven't," I said "I just didn't said anything about her." 

"We know she is a yeerk Marco." Jake said getting to the chase. "I know you know she was or you would have said something." 

"How did you find out about her?" I asked 

"Tobias saw." Jake said. 

I looked at Tobias in the rafters. I gave him a dirty look. 

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked

"I want you to quit seeing her for one." Jake said 

"I can't." I said 

"You have to she could turn on you at any moment." He said I could see Jake was hurt by me saying I couldn't but…how can you give up the things you love. 

"Please Jake." I said, "She won't turn on me." 

"How do you know?" he asked 

I didn't say anything. I knew why but I didn't want to say it. It would make the empty feeling I had inside worse. 

"You don't know." he said 

I was quiet. I knew that I wanted to cry but I wouldn't now anyway. 

"Does she know about the rest of us?" he asked

"No she had never asked." I said harshly

"You know Marco I want to go and kill her." Jake said, " I don't know if she can be trust but I am not. I well not have her blood on my hands." 

I was relieved to hear this. 

"What do you mean you aren't going to kill her!" Rachel said angrily. 

Jake held his hand up as in to say don't. Not right now. She fell quiet. 

"I want you to leave her alone." Jake said "That way she may forget about you." 

"How can I tell her that?" I asked felling a great deal of pain in my heart. 

"I don't know but do it some how." Jake said 

Sceryen--

After school that day, Marco took to me to the beach to make up for after school. It was a clear beautiful day. It had a little bit of a breeze to it. In other words, I loved it. We went far out on the beach where people don't walk just to be alone. Finally we sat down and I ran my fingers threw the sand. I look up at Marco's face and knew there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked reaching for his hand.

He pulled away.

"I don't know how to tell you this." He said his voice very week. 

I didn't say anything. I don't think I wanted to hear this but I did. 

"We can't…we can't be together. We can't see each other anymore." He said 

I could feel tears in my eyes. I knew that I was going to lose it. 

"Why?" I said not being able to breathe.

"I know now that you are the enemy. Like I am yours and we are…we are betraying what we stand for by being with each other." He said

That is when my heart broke. I felt tears going down my face. I slowed my breathing down. 

"I can't see you as my enemy." I said 

"I see you as my enemy." He said

Hot fresh tears fell from my eyes again. 

"Please don't." I begged. 

"Don't what. Save us a lot of pain and hate." Marco said, "One day you well realize that this is for the best." 

I looked at him. 

"Good-bye Marco." I said getting up and walking away tears staining my face.

Marco--

Time still moved with out Sceryen in my life. I still live in some ways. I didn't see her much at school anymore as I did before. Maybe because I wanted to see her then, but now I couldn't. It was the hardest thing I had ever did, letting her go. I thought that the pain would go away from loving her. However, it never did. Therefore, I knew that this mission that Jake made should have been like any other. Try to free a few people, and stop some yeerks. We where all going down there at the yeerk pool. Hell on earth. I knew that I would have to fight. I really didn't want to. We where in hiding for a moment. Then Jake gave the command to attack. I came out fighting. I killed two Hork-Bajairs and a taxxon in a matter of minutes. I knew this was feeding night and I knew she would be there. I made sure to try to see her were I wouldn't fight her. However, I knew if she was there she would find me. The way she found me was not the way I wanted. I knew there was someone behind me, but I knew if I turned around, they would attack. I could feel them move for their gun and I could feel them aim their gun at me. However, I never felt the pain when they shot it. 

Whammmm!!!!

I heard something hit the floor. I looked over and there Sceryen laid. It had hit her in her chest. 

"Sceryen!" I yelled.

I turn to the man that shot her and threw him into a wall knocking him out cold. I ran to where she was and picked her bleeding body up. I took it away from the fight. I laid her down and slowly smoothed her hair saying that things would be ok. That we would get her help but I knew things wouldn't. I knew she would die because of me.

Sceryen--

I lay there. It was so cold. I knew death was starring me in the face but I couldn't die yet. I could feel my body shutting down. I knew my finally moments where coming. I was afraid but I knew my time would come. So, why not face it? 

"Because you don't want to leave the people you love behind." A small voice said 

"Destiny?" I asked

"Yes." She said softly. 

"You sound so far away." I said 

"Are we dying?" Destiny asked

"Yes." I said, "we are dying."

She was silent. I could feel her fear and hate for dying so soon. She like me had love ones she didn't want to leave.

"I am sorry." I said 

"I just hate I am dying this way." She said 

"I am sorry." I said crying now for her.

"Say good-bye." Destiny said 

"To who?" I asked

"To Marco." She said 

I looked at him. Marco…yeah Marco. I knew him he was with me for a while. I knew that this boy was crying inside and that there was no way I could ease his pain. I touched his face. Moreover, some how I found the strength to say, "I am sorry 

"For what?" Macro said 

"For leaving you. For dying." I said hot tears coming form my eyes. 

"You not going to die." He said knowing my words weren't true.

"I love you." I said 

"Gosh," he said "You know I…I…love you."

"Things are getting dark." I said 

"Don't." he said holding me close to him but my body was shutting down and I knew death had won. There was no way to fight it anyway. Marco touch was now so far away. I knew I was leaving.

"Destiny." I called out to her.

However, there was no answer. She had already left. It was time for me to go now. The last little bit of light I had in my eyes I saw Macro. I smiled one last time for him. I took my last breath, then slow left my body and died. 

Marco--

It had been weeks since she had died, and she was still so fresh in my mind. I held her in her last moments. I cried again for her. Why did she have to leave? I am setting where we sat on the beach. The sky is clear and beautiful and there is a light breeze. 

"Good-bye Sceryen," I said hot tears in my eyes "I really did love you." I saw a seagull go by. Then, land by my feet. It was Jake and he started to morph out. 

"Why are you hear?" I asked after he was done demorphing. 

He looked at me then sat down by me.

"I didn't think you wanted to be alone." He said 

"I did." I said looking to the ocean

"I am sorry." He said

"Why," I said, "being sorry won't bring her back."

"One day the pain well stop." Jake said 

"Yeah one day." I said

Guys were not mushy or anything and I knew Jake's point. I just wanted her back though. I felt the pain sink in deeper as I thought of her. Jake put a hand on my shoulder. I heard the sounds of the waves hitting the beach. How much I missed her. Maybe one day I would not have dreams of her dying, or what might have been with us. Maybe I would dream of someone else one day, but until then I dreamed and cried for her. 


End file.
